


Counting Kisses

by combeferrocity



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kissing, M/M, because I am a maths nerd, maths - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combeferrocity/pseuds/combeferrocity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Romeo used to say that he hated everything to do with maths, but that might not be true anymore, because he likes holding Specs’ hand, the one with the scrawled equations on the back."<br/>Romeo gets maths tuition from Specs. These lessons tend to involve more kissing than numbers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writeitininkorinblood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeitininkorinblood/gifts).



Romeo used to say that he hated everything to do with maths, but that might not be true anymore, because he likes holding Specs’ hand, the one with the scrawled equations on the back.#  
“You’re such a nerd,” he says. “I never thought nerds would be such good kissers.”

  
“I’m good at learning,” Specs tries to wink and seems to get something stuck in his eye. “And I’m not just any nerd, I’m your nerd.” Romeo giggles whilst Jack mimes throwing up in the corner. They forget that this is a group study session, although – as Romeo suggested earlier – ‘they’re just the Newsies, they don’t count.’

  
“Do you find numbers sexy, just, you know, I could learn to like them if you’re into that...”

  
“Jesus Christ Romeo! Do you ever think about anything other than sex?” Also, Specs thinks, has your procrastination from maths become so extreme that it necessitates this type of question?

  
“Sometimes I think about kissing and occasionally about food, but yeah, that’s about it.  
Answer the question.”

  
“Nah, but Pulitzer probably does.”

  
“Pulitzer doing or finding anything sexy is not something I ever want to think about.”

  
Specs smirks, “I promise to talk about Pulitzer getting sexy with the other maths teachers if you don’t at least start on these questions before the end of lunch.”

  
Romeo stares at him in horror and then turns to his maths book. After a few moments without movement he turns back to Specs, “Which questions?”

  
“The ones I spent the last twenty minutes talking about, perhaps...”

  
“Oh, umm, well, your lips are very pretty when you talk.”

  
Specs tries to glare but it’s difficult when your boyfriend is as cute as Romeo. “Exercise five.”

  
“Umm that looks quite hard, maybe we can compromise and talk about you and I doing the, erm, aforementioned things.”

  
“Nope, not possible”

  
“Well I don’t know. Talking about Pulitzer could be interesting, perhaps? You have quite an imagination.”

  
“Shut up and work.”

  
Romeo mutters something under his breath, something vaguely along the lines of, “Why did god curse me with such a nerdy boyfriend?”

  
Specs watches the way his face creases as he thinks, and fails to hold back from pressing a quick kiss against the lines on his forehead.

  
“You’re really distracting, do you know that? Disgraceful, Specs, preventing a guy from doing the maths work which he loves, stopping him from achieving in school-“ Specs finds Romeo’s mock annoyance adorable and can’t help but cut him off with another kiss. “You’re supposed to be the responsible one,” Romeo mutters, in the brief moment between kisses.

  
“I figured if I give you what you what you want now you might actually pay attention to your work.”

  
Wishful thinking, they both know, and Romeo says as much. “You know I’m always going to want more, right?”

  
Specs pushes Romeo’s face away from his own. “No more kissing till it’s all done, okay?”

  
“That’s not fair!”

  
“You know you’ll get a different mentor if you don’t make any progress.”

  
“They’ll probably be better than you anyway...”

  
“I’m the best maths tutor you’ve ever had!”

  
“Also the only one. Which makes you the worst.”

  
“I’m going for the optimistic viewpoint.”

  
“I wish Pulitzer thought that way about my tests!”

  
“If you revised for the tests it might help a little bit...”

  
“Or if you took them for me...”

  
“Somehow I don’t quite think that’s allowed...”

  
“I bet any other mentor would.”

  
“One, I doubt it. Two, think about it Romeo. Would anybody else let you sit in their lap whilst doing your homework?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this to the end, despite the bad quality of my writing!  
> xx


End file.
